This invention relates to heated containers, container jackets and a method for making these units. The invention has various applications which may include the heating of metallic buckets used for watering livestock which freeze rapidly under winter conditions. Alternatively, the invention may be used to heat large containers or 55 gallon drums of industrial liquids to preclude their freezing or loss of viscosity when stored outdoors. Too, automatic equipment such as batteries do not operate efficiently when cold and the viscosity of oil in the oil pan inhibits engine starting. The instant invention may be utilized as a heating jacket for all of these devices or alternatively, may, in some cases, comprise the container itself.